


I'm his

by xxSperaxx



Series: Oneshot paradise [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it sucks okay, writers block has taken its toll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: Another one shot-
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Oneshot paradise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892356
Kudos: 3





	I'm his

' WHY! Why can't I just go out. He says that I could get hurt out there- '  
'I do love him but- Ughhhhhh, being stuck in his is taking a toll on me. '  
With a sigh the said girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep tears pricking at the corner

1 year ago... 

Waking up with a rare genuine but slightly demented smile on his face, Sans the skeleton, really ecstatic. It's been 5 months since monster kind got their rights and today he was going to confess to his crush (Y/n). Oh how her pure white hair glistens in the sun when she stands in the park to admire the flowers or when her eyes would gleam with delight when she saw macarons. 

He wondered how she would look under him all wet and ready. His magic already forming... Would she beg him to take her or..   
Of course she would! 

But back to the subject-  
That's why he bought some macarons for today's confession. She would smile with glee and those beautiful opalite eyes would brighten up at the sight of him. Then he would confess his love for her. After that, she would wrap her arms around his neck and move closer until their breaths were mingled together and then she would-be

The train of thought was interrupted, "BROTHER! ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS TODAY?" Papyrus asked. 

–––

Walking to the park with a joyous smile on his face. He had eliminated all competition. No one ever suspected a thing, not even his brother . Reaching the park he spotted you in a diamond coloured sundress (yes I googled the colour palette up) 

Approaching you with an easy going grin, he approached you,  
"Hey....... Uh kid I really like you and..."

With your eyes brightening up you screamed "Yes!" and kissed him on the cheek bone. 

Ｂｉｇｇｅｓｔ ｍｉｓｔａｋｅ

That's how I ended up here, stuck in his room, his arms. Ｉ'ｍ ｈｉｓ...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm innocent TvT


End file.
